An image forming apparatus capable of color copying includes a plurality of photoconductive drums used in image forming for the colors yellow, magenta, cyan, and black. In addition the apparatus includes a plurality of laser units which emit laser beams for exposing with respect to the photoconductive drums.
In such an image forming apparatus, there is a tendency toward increased power consumption accompanying the recent increases in image quality and functionality.